


Father Figure

by beewritesbooks



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beewritesbooks/pseuds/beewritesbooks
Summary: Data would confess that he had been asked a few... strange questions about himself over the years. Some of them could be explained as plain curiosity of someone who had never seen an android before, some of them couldn’t be explained.“Do you have a dad, Data?”
Relationships: Data & Jean-Luc Picard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	Father Figure

Data would confess that he had been asked a few... strange questions about himself over the years. Some of them could be explained as plain curiosity of someone who had never seen an android before, some of them couldn’t be explained (or would just be laughed at by whomever his companion was at the time).

However, as he made his way towards Captain Picard’s quarters, a particular question he had been asked by one of the children on board kept running through his mind.

_“Do you have a dad, Data?”_

_“Biologically, no, since I am an android. If you consider my creator as my father, than I used to. He died before I was found.”_

_“Oh. Do you have a father figure, then?”_

_“I do not understand.”_

_“Someone you look up to like a dad. Like how I look up to my calculus teacher, even though he isn’t really my dad.”_

Data hadn’t given an answer, but the conversation was quickly redirected to calculus, relieving Data of the need.

Usually he would go around the bridge crew, asking them questions in his own quest for an answer. However, it didn’t seem appropriate for him to ask Will or Geordi about father figures.

The more the thought about it, the more he realised that the bridge crew (plus Geordi, but he was always included) was like Data’s family;

Will was the older brother, slightly annoying at times, but very supportive.

Worf, a long-suffering uncle who pretended he didn’t care, but would die (in Worf’s case, possibly literally) for his family

Geordi and Wesley were the eccentric middle and younger siblings, respectfully; dedicated to their own arts, a disaster whenever they’re in the same room alone.

And Councillor Troi is the metaphorical glue that holds the family together, keeping them in line and rational.

Which would make Captain Picard...

Data reached the Captain’s quarters before he could finish his comparison. He announced his presence using the chime and patiently waited until the muffled ‘come!’ invited him in.

As he stepped in, Data was greeted by Picard with a glass in hand. “Commander Data, please, sit down.”

Data followed the request. “Sir, I was talking with Ensign Gregory’s son today and he asked me about my father.”

“Dr. Soong?” Picard guessed, taking a sip of his drink.

“I told him about the Doctor, and mentioned that I did not have a father since he died.”

“What did he say to that?”

Data hesitated. “He then asked if I had a father figure,” he said. “And I did not have an answer to give him.” Picard looked at Data over the edge of his glass. “I believe, Sir, that I have begun to see the bridge crew as a... family of sorts.”

“You wouldn’t be alone in that belief, Data,” Picard commented.

“I also believe that I do see someone as a father figure.”

“Oh?” Picard looked surprised. “May I ask who?”

Data looked down at his hands, neatly folded in his lap. He did not say anything for some time, and neither did Picard. “You, Sir,” Data finally interrupted the silence.

He kept his eyes down, rolling his thumbs around each other. Picard’s glass clinked on the table as he set it down. Data stood after 3 minutes of silence in the room. “I must apologise, Captain.”

He was 3/4 of the way to the door before Picard called out. “Data.” Data paused. “Please, sit back down.”

Data turned stiffly. “There is no need to explain, Captain. I can tell that I have made you uncomf–”

“Data, you haven’t made me uncomfortable,” Picard interrupted. “Please sit down.” Data walked back to the chair and sat down.

Picard sighed and rubbed his temples, a gesture Data had seen a lot of people do. “Data, you...” he trailed off. “I’m glad that you see me as such.”

Data tilted his head. “I do not understand.”

“While trying not to sound... strange, I feel the same about you.” He held up a hand to stop Data’s next question. “Not that you’re a father figure, that I think of you as... a son.”

Data stared at the Captain. He hadn’t expected that. “Oh.” Picard nodded his head silently. “Captain–”

“Please, Data, this isn’t a professional conversation,” Picard said. “You don’t need to call me Captain.”

“Jean-Luc?” Data asked, gaining a nod in reply. “I would like to make a request.”

Picard moved in his chair. “Of course, Data.”

“May I... have a hug?”

Picard blinked. “Of course,” he replied.

They both stood up and Data watched as Picard walked around the table between them. The silence between them stretched on, until Data was surprised by Picard unexpectedly initiating the hug.

Data’s circuits felt as if they were frozen for a few seconds. Eventually, he slowly returned the gesture, conscious about not squashing Picard to death.

The hug ended approximately 40 seconds later. “Was that good?” Picard asked.

“I have not gained sufficient information to–”

“Data, you don’t need evidence to say if a hug was good. Did you like it?”

Data thought for a millisecond. “I did.”

Picard nodded and smiled. “Good, that’s good.”

“I should get back to my quarters and allow you to rest,” Data said. “Thank you for accepting how I feel about you.”

“It’s no problem, Data,” Picard assured. “If you ever... want another hug, just ask.”

“I will remember that. Thank you, Captain.” Picard gave him a look. “Thank you, Jean-Luc.”

“Good night, Data.”

“Good night.”

Data left the quarters with a pleasant buzz running softly through his circuits. He supposed, from the things he had read about, he could describe it as... happy.

He walked back to his own quarters... feeling happy.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
